


Только в тот вечер, когда он вернется

by Elga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ты не ел», — говорит Импала с тихим гулом. Под рукой с неослабевающим беспокойством вибрирует руль, обтянутый теплой кожей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только в тот вечер, когда он вернется

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : smilla02  
>  **Оригинал** : [Оnly at evening, as he returns](http://smilla02.livejournal.com/156042.html)

— Ты не ел, — говорит Импала с тихим гулом. Под рукой с неослабевающим беспокойством вибрирует руль, обтянутый теплой кожей.

Сэм видит перед собой выгоревшие от жары поля. Ветер приносит с собой запах дыма, вдувает его в ноздри и проталкивает вниз, по горлу, к заледеневшему сердцу.

— Нужно остановиться, — твердо и спокойно напоминает Импала. Сэм вдавливает педаль газа, и машина, протяжно вздохнув, устремляется вперед.

Сэм никогда не отвечает, боясь, что разрушит иллюзию. Но ночью, когда двигатель гудит, словно напевая колыбельную, он мечтает: когда-нибудь придет время и он ответит.

Тогда он скажет:

— Мы вернем его.

**Конец**


End file.
